L'ange du sapin de Noël
by Luma-az
Summary: A l'époque où Dean vivait avec Ben et Lisa, il leur a raconté une histoire sur un certain ange... En dépit du sort qui a touché leur mémoire, l'histoire est restée dans leur famille et a accompagné leurs vies.


_Disclaimer : Supernatural appartient à (hum, c'est toujours un peu compliqué avec les séries... pas à moi en tous cas) disons à son créateur Eric Kripke (enfin j'espère) et probablement aussi à son producteur McG (dixit Wikipédia)_

 _Cette histoire démarre post-saison 5, la fin est indéterminée (mais au-delà de la saison 13). Spoils importants jusqu'à la saison 5, léger spoil saison 13_

 _Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat, mais quelque part dans mes bonnes résolutions je devais arrêter de passer des heures sur les fanfictions alors que mes histoires originales attendaient, donc tant pis, on va dire que c'est mieux que rien XD_

* * *

C'était un Noël important pour Dean Winchester. L'apocalypse avait été empêchée, au prix du sacrifice de son frère Sam. Ce qui restait du chasseur n'était plus qu'une loque humaine qui avait demandé l'asile à son ancien coup de coeur, Lisa Braeden. Il n'y croyait pas lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle, ne tentant le geste qu'à cause d'une promesse faite à Sam. Mais elle l'avait accueilli, avait compris, et l'avait intégré à sa vie avec une telle facilité qu'il n'aurait plus pu envisager de partir. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer à vivre si elle n'avait pas été là, et il faisait de son mieux pour avoir une vie normale - quitte à mimer l'apaisement la plupart du temps, et enfouir au plus profond de lui ses sentiments destructeurs.

Et puis il y avait Ben. Le fils de Lisa, qui aurait presque pu être le sien, qui lui ressemblait tellement et qu'il voulait élever. Ben qui avait été si courageux lorsqu'il avait fait face au surnaturel pour la première fois, qui avait veillé sur la fuite des autres enfants avant de se sauver lui-même. Il fallait tenir bon pour Ben. Lisa savait certaines choses, elle connaissait ses cauchemars nuit après nuit, mais devant l'enfant Dean tenait à toujours faire bonne figure. Faire de son enfance un beau moment. L'aider à grandir et à devenir un adulte heureux. C'était devenu un but très important pour Dean, et ça aussi, ça l'aidait à tenir.

Dans ce contexte, ce premier Noël à trois était un évènement majeur, d'autant plus que Dean ne venait certainement pas d'une famille heureuse et qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était un vrai Noël, tirée de ses nombreuses heures passées devant la télévision. Il voulait faire les choses bien, mais il n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre - à part couvrir Ben de cadeaux, mais même ça n'était pas une solution, Lisa était très ferme pour ne pas trop gâter son fils. En face, Ben était très heureux de passer Noël avec Dean, mais lui aussi hésitait un peu : aucun des compagnons de sa mère n'avait jamais partagé leur fête familiale jusqu'ici, et il ne savait pas trop comment intégrer cette nouvelle personne dans leurs rituels à deux.

Ce matin-là, ils commençaient à décorer le sapin. Dean était allé l'acheter et l'avait installé, Lisa préparait des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, et Ben avait sorti les décorations du placard. Il les montrait à Dean et lui demandait où il voulait mettre quasiment chaque objet, histoire de le faire participer un peu plus, tandis que Dean complètement perdu avait l'impression de passer un test sur un sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais étudié. Jusqu'à ce que le petit sorte un angelot en plastique, à mettre au sommet du sapin.

« Tiens, dit Dean, tu as un emplumé...

— Un quoi ?

— Un ange. Scuse-moi.

— Ouais, il faut le mettre en haut du sapin. Tu peux le mettre ? C'est Gabriel. Tu connais ?

— Oh. Heu... Bien sûr.

Dean tenait la figurine en plastique et le tournait entre ses doigts, sans parvenir à se décider à l'installer. C'était un simple cône creux de plastique blanc, sur lequel avait été rajouté une boule de plastique avec deux points dorés pour les yeux et un arc de cercle pour le sourire. Au-dessus de la tête, l'ange avait une auréole dorée, et dans le dos deux ailes dorées aussi. Une décoration bon marché qui reprenait les symboles classiques des anges, pas de Gabriel en particulier, et Dean ne se serait douté de rien sans la remarque de Ben. Il marmonna pour lui-même : "ce vieux Gabe... évidemment, Noël c'est son grand jour... foutu Trickster...".

Sans avoir les détails, Lisa se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et elle intervint :

— Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le met pas. On a une étoile aussi à mettre au sommet, c'est même mieux, non ?

Comme sorti brutalement de ses souvenirs, Dean reprit sa respiration et ses esprits, et répondit :

— Hein ? Ah, non, non, ne t'en fait pas ! Par contre... ça vous dérange si on ne met pas Gabriel ? Ça peut être un autre ange, non ?

— Heu... oui, bien sûr, si tu veux...

— Parfait. S'il te plait, Ben, sors-moi tes feutres. Je vais l'arranger un peu, et je vais te raconter une histoire.

L'enfant s'exécuta sans hésiter, ravi que Dean lui raconte une histoire - ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais elles étaient toujours excellentes, avec des monstres plus vrais que nature et des anecdotes géniales.

Dean commença par prendre le feutre bleu, et repasser sur les yeux dorés, les agrandissant un peu au passage. Puis, soigneusement, il dessina une cravate, du même bleu que les yeux. Il commença à raconter :

— Lui, c'est Castiel. C'est un ange qui était comme tous les anges, un bon soldat et un fils obéissant. C'est un grand guerrier, mais il était chargé de surveiller la Terre et de ne pas intervenir. Ordre de Dieu son père en personne. Donc, comme c'était un ange très sage et que de toute manière les anges sont super obéissants par nature, il obéissait et n'intervenait pas. Il faut savoir que Dieu avait décidé que les humains étaient ses créations préférées, et il leur avait offert le libre arbitre. Ce qui est à la fois génial et horrible. Parce que la Terre est pleine d'épreuves et de malheurs, et que l'espèce humaine arrive encore à s'en rajouter. Mais le Père avait dit "ils sont libres, les anges n'ont pas à s'en mêler", et les anges ont obéit et ne s'en sont pas mêlé. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Dean attrapa le feutre noir et commença à faire des cheveux bruns à son ange, avant de s'attaquer aux ailes - ce doré n'allait vraiment pas à Cas. Il continua :

— Mais Dieu avait aussi dit autre chose à ses anges. Il leur avait dit d'aimer les humains plus que lui-même. Lucifer, tu sais, Satan, s'est rebellé à cause de ça. Les autres anges ont fait semblant de nous aimer, parce que ce sont des conn... des emplumés, on va dire poliment, et qu'ils se pensent tous meilleurs que le reste de l'univers. Mais Castiel l'a réellement fait, lui. Il a aimé les humains, et il a souffert de les laisser dans leurs tourments. Pourtant, il a continué à observer et à ne rien faire, parce qu'il suivait les ordres.

Dean chercha un feutre beige, en vain. Finalement, il en attrapa un gris, et commença à tracer les contours d'un trench-coat. Sur le cône de plastique, ça ressemblait plutôt à une cape, mais ça faisait l'affaire.

— Un jour, Dieu était parti depuis longtemps faire on ne sait pas quoi on ne sait pas où, et les anges et les démons se sont mis d'accord pour déclencher l'apocalypse. La Terre serait le champ de bataille, et les âmes humaines qu'ils gagneraient appartiendraient définitivement à l'Enfer ou au Paradis. Des milliards de mort. Un sacré plan de merde, pour résumer. Castiel a reçu ses ordres, comme tous les anges il pensait que ça venait de son père, alors que c'était les archanges - de sacré trous du... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te raconterai des histoires sur les archanges un jour. Il y a que Gabriel qui vaut quelque chose, et encore, faut le supporter. Bref, Cas, un simple ange de la Garnison, a reçu des ordres et les a exécuté, en pensant qu'il travaillait à éviter l'apocalypse et sauver les créatures préférées de son Père. Puis il a découvert que ses propres frères l'ont manipulé, et qu'il était en train d'aider à déclencher l'apocalypse. Du coup il s'est trouvé face à un choix très dur : suivre les ordres aux cotés des autres anges, ou se rebeller et se battre contre ses frères pour sauver une autre espèce, et être banni de sa maison à jamais. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Pendant que Dean posait l'ange sur le sapin, Ben répondit :

— Pourquoi tu lui as fait une cravate et une cape ?

— C'est un trench-coat, mais c'est dur à dessiner... C'est parce qu'il porte ça. Pour agir sur terre, Cas a investi un humain, et il a continué à porter ses vêtements d'humain. Il était assez maladroit avec ça. Il n'a jamais capté que sa cravate était à l'envers. Et c'est ça le pire, il n'a pas du tout adopté les façons de vivre des humains, les trois quart du temps il ne les comprend pas du tout. Et il ne comprend pas les blagues, ni les métaphores, et encore moins les références. En général, quand tu lui parles il penche juste la tête en te regardant comme s'il se disait "cet humain est encore en train de dire des choses absurdes, il faut que je trouve la traduction". Complètement à coté de la plaque.

— Mais c'est ton ange préféré, alors je pense qu'il a choisi les humains, non ?

— Oui. Il a choisi les humains. Parce que c'était ce qui lui paraissait juste. C'est pour ça que Castiel est l'ange du libre arbitre.

Dean hésita un peu, puis insista :

— Bon, je n'ai pas très bien raconté l'histoire, mais tu vois l'idée. Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas de se rebeller ou d'obéir, c'est de faire un choix, et de l'assumer. Et ça doit être ton choix. Pas celui de ta famille, de tes amis ou de ton chef. Peu importe qui te demande de faire les choses et combien de temps tu as déjà obéi, ce qui compte c'est d'évaluer si maintenant tu défends la bonne cause ou non. Et peu importe que le choix soit douloureux. Évidemment, on veut toujours être loyal envers les siens avant tout. Mais quand les conséquences sont destructrices, il faut dire stop. C'est ton choix à toi, maintenant, dans cette situation, dont tu porteras la responsabilité. C'est ça le libre arbitre. Tu comprends ?

Ben hocha la tête, et demanda :

— Et Castiel, comment ça s'est fini pour lui ?

— Il est mort plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois Dieu l'a ressuscité en douce. Maintenant, c'est un Séraphin, il est respecté au paradis, et... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, mais je suis sûr qu'il continue à défendre ce qu'il trouve important, coûte que coûte. C'est un ange libre à présent, et personne ne pourra lui retirer ça.»

Ben approuva, satisfait de cette conclusion. Il aimait bien cette histoire. Il aimait bien aussi le sourire qu'avait Dean en la racontant, plus détendu que d'habitude. Ce Castiel semblait être l'ange idéal pour veiller sur leur Noël, et leur nouvelle petite famille.

.

Ben et Lisa Braeden oublièrent ce Noël. Ils oublièrent Dean Winchester. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec le surnaturel.

Ironiquement, ce fut Castiel lui-même qui se chargea de leur effacer la mémoire. Un choix douloureux à faire. Sans doute mauvais. Il en avait tant fait, des mauvais choix... Cette fois, il ne faisait qu'exécuter la volonté de Dean, mais quoiqu'en pense le chasseur, lui aussi faisait des mauvais choix, et le soutenir n'était pas une bonne chose. Simplement, étant donné les derniers évènements, refuser aurait été pire.

Voilà une chose que Dean n'avait pas enseignée à Ben. Parfois, on n'a le choix qu'entre de mauvaises solutions, on se contente de la moins pire et on espère. Castiel n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Dieu, son père, mais il priait encore. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

.

Le temps passa. Ben grandit, devenant un adolescent tumultueux et farouchement indépendant. Lisa tomba amoureuse et se maria, puis eut un autre enfant, une petite fille atrocement gâtée par son grand frère. Ben et la petite Rose installaient ensemble le sapin de Noël, tous les ans, et quand elle fut assez grande pour comprendre Ben lui raconta une histoire. Il ne savait plus du tout où il l'avait entendue ou lue, mais elle lui avait visiblement assez plu pour qu'il colorie un ange en plastique pour incarner Castiel, l'Ange du Libre Arbitre, et il tenait à la partager avec sa petite soeur. Le reste du monde lui importait peu, mais ça lui tenait à coeur que Rose comprenne ce que représentait Castiel et pourquoi il comptait autant à ses yeux.

Ben avait passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées et aux bibelots magiques - ce n'était pas ça, le truc. Le truc, c'était qu'il voulait être libre, faire ses propres choix, et que le monde des adultes semblait s'être donné le mot pour l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, même les adolescents de son âge ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'était la liberté, la vraie liberté. Ils se plaignaient des adultes et refusaient de les écouter, mais ils ne cessaient de s'observer entre eux et de se copier les uns les autres, d'obéir aux chefs de bandes et se moquer des plus faibles, de ceux qui étaient différents. Ben ne voulait pas de ça. Il refusait que qui que ce soit lui impose ce qu'il devait penser ou faire.

Il était tout à fait conscient que ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un qui aurait miraculeusement raison sur tout et tout le temps - ce qui était bien dommage. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il avait fait et regretté. Parfois il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée - comme d'embrasser Emma Garden alors qu'il sortait avec Pam Ross. Parfois il apprenait ses propres limites à la dure - comme lorsqu'il avait découvert l'alcool à la soirée de Bart Kaggan et s'était retrouvé incapable de se relever, rampant sur le sol. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était ses choix. Si on voulait le faire changer d'avis, qu'on lui prouve que sa décision était stupide. Sinon, il n'allait certainement pas se soumettre à qui que ce soit juste au nom de l'obéissance à l'autorité. Pas son genre.

C'est pour ça qu'il aimait l'histoire de Cas, l'ange qui avait obéit pendant des milliers d'années, puis avait fait son propre choix lorsque le moment était arrivé. Et il était heureux que Rose l'aime aussi. Un ange aux ailes noires, habillé en humain même s'il ne les comprend pas, qui a décidé de les défendre même si c'était contraire à son propre intérêt. C'était une chouette histoire, et un chouette symbole.

Il avait même finit par avoir son propre petit Castiel. Lorsqu'il fut prêt à quitter la maison familiale, Rose lui offrit un cadeau. C'était un petit porte-clés représentant un ange - le genre qu'on porte sur ses clés de voiture pour être protégé des accidents. Ni Ben ni Rose ne croyaient à ce genre de choses, mais la petite fille avait soigneusement peint le métal, au vernis à ongle, pour que son frère reconnaisse tout de suite de quel ange il s'agissait. Ailes et cheveux noirs, yeux et cravate bleus, un manteau gris : il emmenait le symbole avec lui, l'histoire qui sortait de nulle part et n'était connue que dans leur famille. Autant dire qu'il emportait un bout de la maison. Ça lui fit très plaisir.

.

Ben Braeden était le genre de gars à avoir la bougeotte. Il avait une voiture qu'il adorait, et il sillonna tout le pays, de petit boulot en petit boulot, au gré de ses envies et de ses expériences. Il tomba amoureux, de filles, de garçons, pour un soir ou pour quelques mois, jamais plus jusqu'à présent. Il se fit des amis partout, et au moins autant d'ennemis. Il fit des découvertes, parfois magnifiques, parfois terribles. La vie, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses surprises et ses certitudes. Ça lui allait bien comme ça.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne restait pas en place était son caractère. Pas un mauvais caractère. Mais un caractère bien trempé - forgé dans l'acier, pourrait-on même dire. Pas de compromis pour Ben Braeden. Il était libre. Et si le prix de cette liberté était d'être encore une fois renvoyé par un patron lassé de son insolence, Ben haussait les épaules et repartait avec son baluchon sur le dos. Ce n'était qu'un travail. Il en trouverait un autre. Il n'était pas du genre à rechigner à l'ouvrage.

Mais cette fois, il avait un problème. Un vrai cas de conscience, où sa règle numéro un ne semblait pas être la bonne solution. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était et qu'il refusait simplement de le voir ? Il était perdu.

Assis sur un banc, dans un parc réchauffé par le soleil de juin, il ne profitait ni de la beauté des plantes ni de l'ambiance chaleureuse des enfants en train de jouer. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, jouant machinalement avec ses clés. Faisant tourner et retourner le porte-clé à l'ange, il se mit à penser à Castiel - pas simplement comme une idée vague, mais le vrai personnage de l'histoire, en se disant que s'il pouvait exister une chose comme un ange du libre-arbitre, ça serait bien sympathique de sa part de venir aider un peu ses pauvres adeptes perdus dans leurs choix...

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à l'homme en trench-coat beige, beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison, qui s'assit à coté de lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se racle la gorge bruyamment.

Spontanément, Ben se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? Vous avez l'air sacrément malade.

L'homme tourna vers lui des yeux bleus transperçants, et Ben senti un malaise le traverser. Ce n'était pas... c'était sans doute une coïncidence, bien sûr. Il n'allait pas se mettre à virer à la vieille pie superstitieuse ! Mais le fait était que cet inconnu avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus électriques, la cravate toute aussi bleue, et... bon, son manteau n'était pas gris. Et de toutes manières, les anges n'existaient pas. Ce n'était qu'une image, une façon d'expliquer des choses complexes aux enfants.

L'inconnu lui répondit avec une certaine raideur :

— Non, je ne souffre d'aucune maladie.

Un silence. Puis l'homme brun demanda :

— Peut-être... peut-être que vous... auriez... besoin de parler ? Vous avez l'air... préoccupé.

Après quoi il se tut, sur la défensive. Alors qu'il était bien plus costaud que Ben. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont il parlait, qui indiquait qu'il se méfiait des mots. Il semblait les manipuler avec la plus grande prudence, comme des flacons de nitroglycérine qui pouvait exploser à la moindre seconde de distraction. Autiste, peut-être ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type n'avait pas l'air du genre sociable, mais il faisait visiblement un effort, aussi Ben lui répondit gentiment :

— Ouais, je suis assez préoccupé, je dois dire. Un truc moche... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— A quel sujet ?

— J'ai un ami, on s'est rencontré quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville et on s'est vite très bien entendus. Il est génial. Enfin, il a plein de problèmes, parce qu'il a pas eu une vie facile, mais il est génial. Et il est en train de se mettre dans la merde. Il a accepté de rendre service à quelqu'un, et... Heu, vous êtes pas de la police, hein ?

— Non.

Le brun semblait très concentré sur son histoire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air de celui qui essaye de traduire des concepts compliqués. Clairement, il n'avait rien d'un flic, aussi Ben poursuivi :

— Disons que ce service, je sais que c'est illégal, il le sait aussi, mais surtout ça pourrait vraiment mal tourner. Et il veut le faire quand même. Je lui ai répété sur tous les tons de ne pas faire cette connerie, mais il persiste et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrai l'en empêcher de force. Mais de quel droit ? Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me dicter ce que je devais faire, alors il faut bien que je l'accepte pour les autres aussi, non ? Sauf que je ne veux pas ! Il va finir en taule pour ce salaud et il ne mérite pas que ça lui arrive !

Sans s'en apercevoir, Ben avait presque crié. Il s'en rendit compte aux regards interloqués que lui jeta une famille qui pressa le pas en le croisant. Au moins il n'avait pas fait peur à son interlocuteur, qui semblait très concentré sur son problème et finit par soupirer :

— Moralement, c'est très compliqué.

— Oui, mais vous avez bien avis, vous ? Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?

— Je l'en empêcherai. Pour le sauver. Il vaut mieux perdre son amitié que le laisser avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça peut être... long de retrouver sa confiance ensuite.

L'homme à la cravate fixait douloureusement un point dans le vide, et Ben se dit qu'il parlait sans doute d'expérience - et que l'expérience en question avait été sacrément difficile à vivre. Puis il ajouta :

— Mais j'ai un ami qui dirait exactement l'inverse. Enfin, disons que dans ta position, il interviendrait, dans la position de ton ami, il hurlerait à la mort et à la trahison rien qu'à l'idée qu'on intervienne.

Il avait un léger sourire en disant ça, comme si les protestations imaginaires de son ami étaient, d'une certaine façon, attendrissante.

Ben répondit :

— Oui, c'est bien mon problème. Je ne veux pas le forcer, ça me semble injuste. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser tomber non plus.

Le jeune homme soupira :

— D'habitude, je résous facilement ce genre de truc. Ma philosophie, ça a toujours été de suivre mes convictions et d'assumer, point barre. Mais là... je ne sais pas.

— Quelle serait ta conviction ?

— De l'en empêcher.

— Et tu hésites pour quelle raison ?

— Parce que c'est hypocrite de ma part ! Il a fait son choix.

— Et tu as fais le tien.

— Je...

— Nous pourrions sans doute passer des heures à passer en revue tous les arguments, non ? Mais le fait est là. Tu as fait ton choix. Et tu vas peut-être te prendre son poing dans la figure pour ça. Il en aurait tout à fait le droit. Est-ce que cette idée te fera renoncer ?

Un sourire féroce s'afficha sur le visage de Ben, qui répondit :

— Non. Pas une seconde.

— Bien. Alors la question est réglée.

Comme s'il avait effectivement réglé le problème, l'homme brun se leva, salua Ben d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, et s'éloigna.

C'était... très étrange, comme rencontre. Très, très étrange. Tellement étrange que Ben se permit quelque chose de stupide : il appela l'inconnu. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils se connaissaient, quelle importance que l'autre le prenne pour un cinglé ? Mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net et lui demanda :

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez un manteau beige ? Je croyais que Castiel avait un imper gris.

Il se tut, attendant que l'autre soit encore plus perdu, qu'il le traite de fou, qu'il lui dise qu'il se trompait de personne. Mais Ben savait, tandis que son coeur battait de plus en plus, ce qu'il espérait. Non, il ne croyait à la magie, aux anges ni au surnaturel, mais... il aimerait y croire.

Sans se retourner, l'homme lui répondit :

— Et bien, les gens ont rarement des feutres beiges. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment... Peut-être que l'autre pensait qu'il disait n'importe quoi et qu'il avait répondu n'importe quoi aussi, mais... Et si...

Avec un temps de retard, il tenta de suivre l'inconnu. Mais trop tard. Celui-ci s'était faufilé au milieu des promeneurs et avait littéralement disparu.

.

Castiel réapparu dans l'Impala où les deux frères Winschester et Jack l'attendaient.

« Alors ? demanda Dean. C'était vraiment lui ?

— Oui.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Comment c'est possible qu'il t'envoie des prières ? Je croyais que tu lui avais effacé la mémoire, bordel ! Et... non, attend, déjà, comment il va ?

— Très bien. C'est un jeune humain adulte qui te ferait tout à fait honneur, Dean.

Jack soupira :

— J'aurai bien aimé le rencontrer. Il a l'air sympa.

— Hors de question, tempêta Dean, il ne sait plus rien du surnaturel et ça doit continuer comme ça. En tous cas c'était prévu comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a merdé, Cas ?

— Tu lui a parlé de moi.

— Quoi ? J'ai juste... Merde, c'était une histoire improvisée, en coloriant une putain de figurine en plastique pour un putain de sapin ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas effacé avec le reste ?

— Parce que c'était une histoire, pas un souvenir de toi. Il ne savait plus d'où il la tenait, mais il avait un nom, un symbole et une histoire. La combinaison de ces trois critères est très puissante chez les humains, Dean.

— Misère...

Sam essaya de dédramatiser :

— Mais il ne se souvient pas que c'est réel, non ? Il a juste... prié, comme le font des milliers de personnes. Et personne ne s'attend à une réponse.

— Effectivement, répondit Castiel. Il semble me considérer comme un ange particulier, une sorte d'ange du libre arbitre. Mais nous avons discuté comme des humains normaux. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris qui j'étais.

Du moins l'ange ne pensait pas que Ben était certain. Oui, l'humain avait des soupçons, il était intelligent et avait un excellent instinct. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Dean. Celui-ci serait bien capable de le renvoyer laver le cerveau de ce pauvre Ben, soi-disant pour sa propre sécurité... Oui, ils se ressemblaient vraiment terriblement, tous les deux.

Castiel ne voulait pas faire ça. Ben semblait être quelqu'un de bien, un humain dont on pouvait fier, et qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui arrache une partie de son identité. Et l'ange devait bien admettre que la sensation d'être prié n'était pas désagréable. Surtout par quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait pas de se ramener tout de suite parce qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite sur son portable. Non, là il avait été prié par quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas réellement en lui, mais pensait à lui pour réfléchir à sa propre existence, et c'était plutôt une bonne sensation. C'était ainsi que les anges devraient toujours être priés.

Sam ajouta, malicieux :

— Au final, tu as répondu à sa prière... Il ne savait pas quoi faire et tu lui as indiqué la voie. Tu pourrais fonder ta propre religion avec ça.

Dean ne put se retenir de rire :

— Ouais, la religion de l'ange du sapin de Noël... Au final, il voulait quoi ?

— De l'aide pour prendre une décision difficile.

— Et ben merde, il est bien tombé avec toi... Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Je l'ai juste aidé à s'en rendre compte.

— Ah.

Le chasseur sourit et murmura :

— Un vrai ange du libre-arbitre, alors...

Sam ajouta, amusé :

— C'est pour ça que ça ferait une super religion. Tu prie pour qu'on te réponde "on ne s'est pas battus contre l'univers entier pour que tu n'utilise pas ton libre arbitre, sale gosse pourri gâté, maintenant démerde-toi".

— J'ai essayé de formuler les choses avec plus de tact que ça.»

Dean alluma l'auto-radio et commença enfin à se détendre. Cette histoire l'avait mis sur les nerfs, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur pour le garçon. Au moins Cas avait réussi à régler le problème. Ils pouvaient à présent reprendre la route vers le prochain travail, l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

 _Alors je précise que j'ai choisi une question à trancher pour laquelle je n'ai pas de bonne réponse. Castiel fait de son mieux pour aider, mais ce n'est certainement pas celui dont il faut suivre les conseils aveuglément... Et Dean non plus ! Ce serait de toutes façons contraire au principe d'un ange du libre-arbitre, qui est là pour t'aider en mettant au clair tes propres options, pas t'indiquer la meilleure. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle cette religion aurait peu de succès, d'ailleurs XD_

 _Et oui, Dean parle mal à Cas. Comme toujours lorsqu'il est stressé. Là je suis le schéma de la série, même si je n'approuve pas._


End file.
